Criminal Act
by bellalalala
Summary: Edward and Bella are away on a hunting trip...leaving a fully matured Renesmee and Jacob alone. Beware kids, there are lemons!


**Criminal Act**

**Note: I do not own any of these characters, or any of the Twilight series. **

**Jacob POV**

I felt criminal. Loving this beautiful half-vampire, half-human woman.

She looked so small.

I looked like a 30 year old. Something I couldn't help of course- being a werewolf did have its disadvantages.

It had been seven years since I first looked into her eyes. Seven years since my world had changed completely. Changed so that this fragile looking girl became the very centre of my universe.

Renesmee was almost fully matured. She looked about 16. Which is the same age as me. Well, since I don't age, I'm technically still 16.

Ugh, so criminal. I looked so much older than her. But that was nothing compared to the new feelings I had developed for Renesmee. At first- all I wanted was for the tiny baby to be safe. To make her happy at all costs. But now that she was matured, another new and amazing feeling took over everything else.

I wanted her. I wanted to kiss her in a passionate way. I wanted to explore her glorious body. I wanted to hear her moan my name.

_No. _I thought angrily. Renesmee will be the one to choose when, or if that time comes. Everything will be Renesmee's decision.

"Jacob?" Her voice, so sweet in the darkness made me gasp.

I turned, trying so hard to keep the grin planted on my face. Trying so hard to hide the lust that consumed me. If she even saw a tiny hint of what I was feeling right now, she'd be terrified.

"What's up?" A casual question- surely it won't scare her. I grinned wider.

She smiled a half smile. Something I'd seen her do plenty of times. Somehow, it was very different this time.

She slowly walked forward- our bodies almost touching. She was so small, standing here in comparison to my huge muscular body. I suddenly realised how close she was to me and I gasped, louder than intended.

Renesmee frowned a little then raised her hand to my forehead. The look in her eyes was something I'd never seen before. I couldn't quite put a name to it. I didn't have to wait long for the answer.

As her delicate hand touched my burning forehead I was faced with an image I'd imagined a thousand times- Renesmee and I kissing.

I opened my eyes in shock. I stared at Renesmee trying to make sense of what she'd just shown me. Did she want this? I didn't have time to ask. My body lurched forward crushing me to her. I held her face gently between my big hands and kissed her tenderly. When I realised she was kissing back I kissed her harder, forcing her lips to part. I broke away for an instant to breathe, tasting her bottom lip with my tongue. I shuddered. I crushed myself to her lips again pushing my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced in each others mouths exploring. A moan escaped my lips.

My concentration moved from my eager lips to my hands. They were resting limply on Renesmee's face. I slowly moved them down her neck, resting on her collar bone. I broke away from her lips and left a trail of kisses down her neck.

I felt her hand press to my forehead and then all I could see was myself undressing her. I nodded at her thought and picked up where her thought's left off. I fumbled with the buttons on her singlet, there was only two so I gave up and tore the top away with one quick pull.

Renesmee giggled in a pleasurable way and I smiled against her chest. She was so beautiful and she wanted this.

I reached around her back, caressing her warm skin as I went until I found the clasp of her bra. I snapped it off and for the first time ever I saw breasts. Actual girl breasts with my own eyes. Right in front of me, with the most perfect peach coloured nipples, erect from her arousal. I needed to make sure they were real. I kissed one gently, lightly tracing my tongue around the top. I heard Renesmee moan in pleasure. I felt my erection grow even harder.

_Jesus, any harder and I'll pop. _I thought stupidly.

Renesmee groaned louder. She wanted more. I obeyed and kissed down her flat stomach. My tongue traced her navel and she shuddered. I smiled against the top of her skirt. I slowly slipped two of my fingers down the front of her skirt and in one big whoosh, took it clean off. All that was left behind were an exquisite pair of blue panties. I decided to tease Renesmee a bit and I came back to her face.

I kissed her violently. She seemed just as eager as me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips. I moaned as her hips ground against my erection.

I turned swiftly and ran for the bedroom. Throwing us both onto the enormous bed that was Renesmee's. Thank Christ her parents were away hunting.

Renesmee caressed my bare chest. It was good that I never wore a shirt. Being a werewolf did have its advantages.

I broke away for a moment looking into Renesmee's eyes. I needed to know this was right- that this was what she wanted with me. The look I got from her was conformation enough. I kissed her again deeply whilst yanking off her panties. Her hands fumbled around the waistband of my old sweats, I decided to give her a hand and in one quick movement I was naked too.

She laughed deliberately. I could tell what she was thinking. Well, duh I go commando. I'm naked most of the time anyway being a werewolf and all.

I broke our kiss again and stared at her once more before entering her. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. She was so warm and wet and tight.

_Ungh. _I thought unable to speak. My thoughts were incoherent.

_._

I thrust into her deeper she moaned in pleasure. All I wanted was to hear her moan more. I traced her nipples with my fingertips and she said my name louder. Soon, she was saying my name in unison with every thrust.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…"

I could feel it coming, I was so close. I needed Renesmee to scream my name. I needed to hear her moan more.

I reached down to her bundle of nerves and rubbed gently. She bucked toward my hand and squealed. I continued to thrust deep into her, rubbing her at the same time. Until her moans and screams became muddled- she was almost there. All of a sudden I felt her contract around me. Jesus, it felt so good. She screamed my name and I felt myself empty into her.

I kissed her gently against the lips and looked into her eyes. She was panting, her face covered in sweat. I probably looked the same- but no where near as beautiful.

I turned over to lay beside her never taking my eyes from hers. I felt tears well up in my eyes. The way that I loved this beautiful half- vampire, half- human woman was criminal. But I didn't care, my universe was on fire.

**My first fanfic. Hope you liked :D**


End file.
